


uo'ure so Betifol...

by plent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Chaotic second years, Child Neglect, FTM Nishinoya Yuu, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Language, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Texting, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plent/pseuds/plent
Summary: daichi makes a group chat in order to get to know his teammates better!!and now? he is just incredibly concerned for their well being.》 aka another angsty textfic with a self indulgent plot!》 open to suggestions and requests!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. the start of something horrible

**daichi** has added: **sugawara, asahi, kiyoko**

 **daichi** has changed the chat name: **Karasuno Boys Volleyball!**

 **daichi:** I would like your help I do not have everyones phone Numbers

 **sugawara:** dw daichi!!! i have all of our team members

 **daichi:** Dw...?

 **asahi:** it means dont worry :)

 **sugawara** has added: **nishinoya, tanaka, kinoshita, ennoshita, narita, tsukishima, yamaguchi, hinata, kageyama, yachi**

 **kinoshita:** ayo new group chat ?!?!?!?  


**narita:** ughz yes pls

 **daichi:** I gathered us all in this messaging chat so that we could get to know each other better!

 **sugawara:** aww team bonding

 **sugawara:** there isn't many people online however, how about we wait until tomorrow afternoon...? most of us are busy with homework daichi san :D

 **daichi:** Yes you are right. Please do your homework!!!!

 **kinoshita** **:** oh these some awkward type vibes

 **kinoshita:** narita enno im going back to da sugar crash chat 4 now

 **asahi:** the what...?

 **narita:** nothing important

 **narita:** gn

  


**《☆☆☆》**

  


**Karasuno Boys Volleyball!**

**5:34 pm**

  


**nishinoya:** I DIDNT SEE THE NEW GROUP CHAT WAHHRKALQMHDODMRNWPSNFL

 **nishinoya:** IT GOT BURIED UNDER MY OTHER 21 CHATS

 **tanaka:** maybe if u actually read ur chats u'd notice

 **tanaka:** but no u muted the whole app

 **nishinoya:** CAUSE U GUYS KEPT SPAMMING THE KEYBOARD SMASH CHAT

 **sugawara:** how many different chats do the second years have...?

 **kinoshita:** a lot

 **narita:** I FORGOT WE HAD THE KEYBOARD SMASH CHAT

 **kinoshita:** i'm more fond of the ynroh chat

 **narita:** kino stop they might translate it

 **kinoshita:** EHWJWHAYA 

**nishinoya:** WHAJAJAHHAHA

 **tanaka:** LMAODHSKHF NO

 **ennoshita:** sorry i was image dumping in ynroh again

 **tanaka:** NOT PROFESSOR MEMBRANENWJAKLSHDL

 **asahi:** pls im genuinely scared

 **kinoshita:** as you should be

 **daichi:** Hello everyybody.

 **tanaka:** its kino nari and enno going offline as soon as u spoke for me

 **nishinoya:** PLSKjdmdn

 **tsukishima:** Why was I put in this chat?

 **tsukishima:** I am going to mute this chat.

 **nishinoya:** ur loss

 **yamaguchi:** awh man qwq

 **tanaka:** qwq

 **nishinoya:** qwq

 **sugawara:** qwq

 **yamaguchi:** SUGA YOU TOO?$??

 **sugawara:** yeah :)

 **asahi:** a ,,,

 **daichi:** I made this so we could all get to Know each other a little Better

 **daichi:** I like learning new things About my friends and teammates :)

 **sugawara:** this would seem a lot less creepy if u could see how genuine daichi's face is btw!!!

 **nishinoya:** thnk u for translating suga san i was a lil scared

 **daichi:** Haha Sorry! I am doing my best. Text is hard.

 **tanaka:** damn i second that

 **nishinoya:** ur doing great daichi

 **daichi:** Thank you Nishinoya (:

 **nishinoya:** nah nvm whyd u flip the smiley face

 **daichi:** Sorry.

 **daichi:** :)

 **nishinoya:** u've restored order

 **asahi:** where did the other first years go...?

 **sugawara:** kageyama n hinata are getting yachi to toss for them so they can practice more

 **sugawara:** n kiyoko just never replies to texts

 **tanaka:** </333

 **nishinoya:** </33333

 **asahi:** im am going to sleep

 **sugawara:** so early???

 **asahi:** sleepby

 **sugawara:** fair enough

 **sugawara:** gn asahi and if u wake up at 3 am dont expect us to have another conversation like last night im still tired asf

 **asahi:** in my (personal) defense i was lonely

 **daichi:** You guys woke me up as well. It Was unpleasant.

 **asahi:** OH NO IMS ORRY

 **nishinoya:** lol. get noobed

  


《☆☆☆》

  


**Karasuno Boys Volleyball!**  


**8:16 pm**

  


**hinata:** HELLO SORRY I AM JUST SEEING THIS  


**kageyama:** o  


**kageyama:** thsgjis excsits?  


**sugawara:** what language is he speaking  


**hinata:** KAGEYAMA DOESN'T USE AUTO CORRECT!!  


**hinata:** YOU GET USED TO DECIPHERING IT LOL  


**kageyama:** ift sint even taht hardd to raed  


**sugawara:** oh! i see!  


**sugawara:** i still do not understand.  


  


**《☆☆☆》**  


**  
**

**sugar crash**

**3:14 am**

**  
**

**kinoshita:** mf the one tkme i actually try to sleep my dad decides no <3

 **narita:** just start aggressively beat boxing at him  


**nishinoya:** move in with me so u can sleep on my sexy floor  


**tanaka:** move in with ME i vaccuum my floors  


**nishinoya:** YOU BTXICH  


**kinoshita:** HE JUST HAS THE TV SO LOUD IM LIKE WTF SOME OF US HAVE ACTUALLY PROMISING CAREERS AROUND HERE

 **nishinoya:** when i see ur dad it's gonna be on sigjt istg  


**kinoshita:** thats so sexy  


**nishinoya:** anything 4 u shawty  


**narita:** WHO U CALLIN SHORTY LMAO  


**ennoshita:** GO TF TO SLEEP  


  


**《☆☆☆》**  


**  
**

**Karasuno Boys Volleyball!**

**6:43 am**

**  
**

**nishinoya:** praying 4 all de lesbians rn!!! stay strong ladies

**yachi:** thanks  



	2. keybaord smash (I never slept)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kendkfnckdbcindishdsindkshdksnapwjwpdjosnahwueosjsioajsoahrodnshaindidnsiandidnispajdksjdhsklandosmsndhwjshfbskaolkwhsusn sinshsiaodnsmajandk...mm sjsk0akenafzispqnkdge8wu1oadnw8ens8whels ehwkdnwinfjwownrieniejensow9ekenhfjskdnfksnen ,,,,, neksinek3bhrhenr 🤤😴🥵🥶🤒🥳🥳

**keybaord smash**

**5:57 am**

  


**narita:** KSNAKJEOWNDLANKDBFLSNELANDOE9WJAONROAHDOANEOAKFNSHAOKDOENDODNOWANKAJRHWOAHRHWO2N2OS0EJWGSOAHELDHSOSNEKJRIEO1OAJEOKE

**nishinoya** **:** wait omg what if i just

**nishinoya:** sawarasenai kimi wa sholtrle

**ennoshita:** i took away his phone

**narita:** JEJIANDKRN

**tanaka:** look at ennoshita being responsible or whatevah !!!

**ennoshita:** yea

**kinoshita:** remember when he punched nishinoya in the face for singing the copypasta rap

**ennoshita:** only because he actually jumped in my lap

**tanaka:** fr fr

**narita:** based !

**ennoshita:** noya is reading over my shoulder

**tanaka:** what does it feel like to be oppressed little man

**ennoshita:** he said "not much different im trans"

**tanaka:** NO WAIT NOOO EHAJAHAH

**narita** **:** LMAONFKSNDK

**kinoshita:** _[a blurred selfie of kinoshita laughing]_

**ennoshita:** should i give him his phone back

**tanaka:** _[a cropped image of kinoshita's selfie, zoomed in on face]_

**kinoshita:** STOPTNKFNKD

**narita:** why is ur room ALWAYS DARK

**tanaka:** yuh let my boy noya back in

**kinoshita:** when my room is dark its easier to pretend im asleep whenever i hear my dad

**narita:** LOL

**nishinoya:** return of the king

**ennoshita:** do not make me regret this

**tanaka:** mm asahi just texted me

**tanaka:** im worried should i open it

**nishinoya:** no

**tanaka:** ok i wont

**ennoshita:** open the text tanaka

**tanaka:** it just says "what do you mean princess boy"

**tanaka:** hes typin

**tanaka:** JBDNSND LOOK

**tanaka:** _[a screenshot of his messages with asahi cropped]_

**_》asahi:_ ** _what do you mean princess boy_

**_asahi:_ ** _WAHHHH WAIT THAT WAS MEANT FOR SUGA_

**_asahi:_ ** _TANAKA PLEASE IGNORW THAT_

**_asahi:_ ** _PLS IN EBGGING YOU IMS ORY_

**_tanaka:_ ** _i know im pretty but damn asahi ur making me blush_

**_asahi:_ ** _WAHHHDHHDJ NOOOO >////< **《**_

**nishinoya:** HAGSD HAHHAHA DID HE JUST USW A LIL >//<

**tanaka:** YEAHJDBFJDNJF 

**nishinoya:** WHY IS HE LOWKEY PRECIOUS

**ennoshita:** i wonder why he calls suga princess boy

**kinoshita:** suga is pretty doe

**narita:** u right u riht

**tanaka:** hohoho

**nishinoya:** dont say whatever ur thinking

**tanaka:** but...

**tanaka:** what if him and suga are like a thing

**narita:** lol no

**tanaka:** o well ill trust naritas judgement hes p damn good when it comes to this stuff

**nishinoya:** besides hes right

**nishinoya:** im more a daichi and suga type u kno

**ennoshita:** why do you dumbasses ship our captains

**nishinoya:** ur next

**ennoshita:** NO

**ennoshita** has left the chat.

**nishinoya:** ADIOS

  


**《☆☆☆》**

  


**Karasuno Boys Volleyball!**

**6:34 am**

  


**nishinoya:** ENNOSHITA

**nishinoya:** COME BACK

**tanaka:** ur the one who said adios

**tsukishima:** Why do we need to put up with this at 6 AM

**tsukishima:** On a Saturday morning, even.

**yamaguchi:** tsukki y r u awake

**tsukishima:** I never slept

**sugawara:** you guys pls i am begging you to fix your sleep schedule

**nishinoya:** you're online as well

**sugawara:** I never slept

**tanaka:** god damn pls sleep

**sugawara:** no

**sugawara:** emojis look weird on this phone so imagine the smirking cat discord emoji

**nishinoya:** LOL??

**tsukishima:** Why are you awake, Tadashi?

**yamaguchi:** I never slept

**tanaka:** why donf any of u sleep

**tanaka:** i did, i just wake up really early

**nishinoya:** I never slept

**tanaka:** that was expected tbh 

**hinata:** WOAHHHHHH HI EVERYONE IS ONLINE!!!!!

**hinata:** HI EVERYONE

**nishinoya:** SHOOOYOOO

**hinata:** NOYA SAN

**nishinoya:** SHOOOOOYOOOOOOOOOO

**hinata:** NOYAAA SAAAN

**sugawara:** guys asahi is too embarrased to chat in here what did you do

**tanaka:** _[the screenshot of his chat with asahi]_

**sugawara:** oh LMAO

**sugawara:** nvm hes just a wimp

**asahi:** NOOOO PLS

**asahi:** i am going to end it all

**nishinoya:** rip asahi he will be missed

**daichi:** Asahi I worry for your mental health

**asahi:** ok

**nishinoya:** KDNKSHDKDN ok KFNSMNDKDJDKDN

**sugawara:**...lol

**tanaka:** its ok asahis a big boy

**asahi:** yes i am

**sugawara:** the biggest boy  


**asahi:** i am still going to end it all

**kinoshita:** mood

**yachi:** shut up pls!!! i wanna be your girlfriend is playing

**nishinoya:** understandable

**daichi:** Is that a song?

**daichi:** I will listen to it :)

**yachi:** OOP

**nishinoya:** HAHAH

**yamaguchi:** oh tsukki showed me that song!

**yamaguchi:** its rlly catchy :)

**nishinoya:** oh really now

**tsukishima:** I did not realize you still listened to it

**yamaguchi:** of course!!!! reminds me of u uwu

**tanaka:** wtf why is their relationship so healthy

**yamaguchi:** wdym me and tsukki are jus friends hehe

**nishinoya:** did he just friendzone tsukishima kei

**tsukishima:** Do not call me that

**nishinoya:** but its your name...?

**tsukishima:** I know

**nishinoya:** so what do i call you???

**tsukishima:** Do not refer to me under any circumstances.

**tsukishima:** Unless you are telling me I am right.

**nishinoya:** ur wrong

**tsukishima:** I am choosing to ignore that comment.

**yachi:** u guys didnt shut up but thats fine bc this is cute !!!

**asahi:** i know right

**asahi:** soft

**yachi:** yea!!!

**daichi:** I listened to the song  


**daichi:** It made me... Sad...  


**yachi:** same  


**yachi:** sad lesbiabs unite  


**nishinoya:** lesbiab  


**yachi:** LESBIAN  


**nishinoya:** well im out of things to talk about  


**nishinoya:** im going to go light things on fire in tanaka's backyard  


**tanaka:** HOW ARE YOU ALREADY HERE  


  


**《☆☆☆》**   


  


**vbc third years**   


**8:24 am**

**  
**

**sugawara:** lowkey still concerned for asahi

**asahi:** gently beatboxes  


**daichi:** Please I am begging you to stop  


**asahi:** i refuse

**kiyoko:** I shouldnt have introduced him to tiktok   


**sugawara:** its ok kiyoko we dont blame you at all  


**kiyoko:** when did I ask for forgiveness Sugawara  


**sugawara:** ok dang i am sorry  


**daichi:** But Asahi has hundreds of followers on TikTok and I am worried about it  


**asahi:** thats pinterest not tiktok  


**daichi:** I don't understand you  


**sugawara:** its ok asahis going through his emo phase  


**asahi:** im brocken  


**daichi:** ok asahi  


**sugawara:** we know asahi  


  


**《☆☆☆》**   


**  
**

**Karasuno Volleyball Club**

**10 am**

**  
**

**tanaka:** NOYA SET HIS SHIRT ON FIRE HAHAHAJA

**asahi:** WHY ARS YOU LAUGFUHNG  


**hinata:** AAAAHHHHH   


  



End file.
